


Gritty Wonderlandstuck

by gogogadgetgengar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-02
Updated: 2011-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogogadgetgengar/pseuds/gogogadgetgengar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonderland AU; Karkat hasn't been to wonderland in nearly ten years. He's completely forgotten it. But Wonderland hasn't forgotten him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gritty Wonderlandstuck

**Author's Note:**

> Haaah, I lied. I suppose I've made more than two fanfics. But I don't really count this as a fanfic...? I dunno, it has its own tumblr, which I run with a friend. Her title is The Artist, and mine is The Novelist.
> 
> Her work on this has nothing to do with mine. The writing is 100% mine, and the art is 100% hers.
> 
> There's no meant pairings in this, but that could change later on.
> 
> The (majority) of the characters are about twenty-three, but all are adults.

“Oooohhhh,” came a voice from the thicket. The owner of the voice was a sharply-dressed man, impatiently staring at his pocket watch. He snapped it shut. “He’s late.”

“When the cat’s away, the mice come out to purr-lay~” someone replied. Moments later a young woman appeared, playing thoughtfully with her friend’s hair. “And the cat is definitely away.”

“I realise Wonderland has gone to rot without him, but—blast it all, Nepeta, pay attention.” He smacked her hand away and huffed.

Nepeta reacted with a low hiss. “John, dear, why would you do that?” She circled John. “You’re The Messenger. Go relay him the message.”

John widened his eyes. “I haven’t been up there in ten years.” Nervously he began to pace. “I mean, what if he’s moved? Will we recognise him? What—Ouch, Nepeta!” He held his head where Nepeta had flicked her tail at him.

“Purr-lease, Jonathan.”

“I…I suppose you’re right,” John sighed, taking a cigar out from his cigar case. “In that case, I’ll be back within the hour.”

Nepeta began to fade away, until only a wide-mouthed grin was left. “I shall await your return.”

* * *

Karkat Vantas and Jade Harley were arguing. _Again_. Afternoon tea was over, and Karkat was washing the plates. “But why do you have to leave?” he asked for what seemed the millionth time.

Jade swept the parlour fervently, to keep her from taking the broom and beating Karkat with it. “I told you time and time again, Karkat, I need to see the world. I can’t just stay here cooped up. You know that.”

“I suppose, but why the hell do I have to stay behind?” Karkat turned around to face Jade, who only glared at her counterpart.

“Do you really have to ask that?” She went back to her sweeping. “And stop swearing.”

“I suppose I’m just nervous. What happens if I have another nightmare and you’re not around? They’re getting more and more frequent.”

“You know, Karkat, I think these dreams—”

“Nightmares,” Karkat interrupted.

“—right,” said Jade, “I think these nightmares mean something.” She propped the broom against the wall, sighing. “I think that, while I’m gone, you should take care of my house, and Bec.”

Karkat’s nose wrinkled. Becquerel, Jade’s white coated Peruvian Inca Orchid, did not like Karkat whatsoever, and always snapped at him if he came close. Jade, however, adored Bec, and showered him in love and affection. He would have said no, if it weren’t for Bec trotting in at that very moment and plopping himself down at Jade’s feet. Karkat audibly groaned.

“Very well, but don’t expect me to treat that mutt like he’s anything special. He’s not.”

Jade ran over and kissed Karkat on the cheek. “Ohhh, Karkat, thank you so much!”

And that was the end of the conversation.

When Jade left the following week, Karkat was back to questioning her leaving.

“What if—”

“Drop it, Vantas,” Jade said, handing him Bec’s leash. “Walk him in the mornings and evenings. He’s already had his morning walk.”

“Fine, fine, whatever,” Karkat gruffed. He cast a glance to the dog, who glanced back, almost sentiently. It creeped him out.

Jade was just about to leave, but she raised her hand to Karkat’s face. “You have GOT to clean yourself up better,” she scolded, rubbing some coal dust away. “Don’t let them find more reason to chastise you.”

The loud horn of Jade’s boat rumbled, signaling the goodbyes to be cut short. “I’ll be back in three month’s time, Karkat! Be safe!” She ran to the docks to catch her ride.

Karkat made sure Jade was on the boat before he left the scene. “Come, Becquerel.” Bec nipped at his heels, scratched his ear, and flopped over on his side. He wasn’t going to move easily.

“Get up. Come on. Walkie? Wanna go for a walk? Come on!” Karkat tugged vainly at the leash, but Bec wasn’t keen on moving. “You know what? No. Fuck you. You’re just a stupid dog.” He tugged more forcefully at the leash, which prompted a response from the dog.

Becquerel snapped at Karkat’s leg, which both surprised and hurt Karkat, then slipped out of his collar and ran off.

Karkat hadn’t realised what happened until it was too late. “B-Bec!” Karkat called out, chasing after the dog. He could barely keep up with Bec, and often lost sight of him. Eventually Karkat found himself in a very familiar forest. He stopped running to catch his breath (and look around). He had a large case of déjà vu going on.

“Bec?” he called warily. “Becquerel?”

“Hello~”

“Gah!” Karkat stumbled backwards and tripped over a tree root. He looked up at a man. A very familiar man with rabbit ears and a pocket watch.

“Hey! I…I know you!” Karkat pointed at him. The man took the opportunity to offer his hand out, which Karkat took. “You’re that—You’re the one from my dreams!”

He looked vaguely interested. “Pardon? Dreams?”

“Yeah! You—Y—You’re…”

“Jonathan Egbert, The Messenger,” John finished. “And you’re Karkat Vantas, the Hero.”

Karkat nearly had a heart attack. “How the fuck do you know my name?!” he asked, backing up.

John narrowed his eyes. “Karkat, _everyone_ knows your name.” He began to pace back and forth, never leaving Karkat’s gaze. “Frankly I’m surprised you don’t remember me. What of Wonderland? Do you at least remember that?”

When John mentioned Wonderland, Karkat began to laugh, albeit very nervously. “Oh, I get it now. I’m dreaming again, aren’t I? I must have hit my head on a low-hanging branch chasing Becquerel, and now I’m dreaming one of those horrendous dreams.”

John sighed, putting a hand to his temple. “No, Karkat. This is very much real. Wonderland has missed you greatly. The Red Queen has turned it upside-down, and only you can fix it. She likes you, you know.”

“I…Red Queen?” Karkat still thoroughly believed himself dreaming, but ‘Red Queen’ was new.

“Oh, I’m sorry. The Queen of Hearts changed her name when she, well…Executed the old Red Queen. Said it wasn’t fair she couldn’t have that name to herself, what with red being her favourite colour.”

The Queen of Hearts was familiar. “That nut who liked to behead people left and right?”

John clapped, twitching his nose in excitement. “Yes! Yes!”

“Right, I’m definitely dreaming.” Karkat tried to wake himself up by pinching his arm.

John’s expression quickly turned sour. “I’ve had enough of this.”

“Enough of wha—augh!” John had pushed Karkat rather forcefully, causing him to trip over the same tree root, right down a rabbit hole.

John peered into the hole. “You’ll thank me later!”


End file.
